Carol
Carol Christmas, labeled The Wild Enthusiast, was a contestant on Total Drama Battlegrounds. Profile In the hallways of a school in Canada, students tread nervously. Because they know if they step out of place, there will be a scream, then a blur of blond and blue tackles them, and rants about how they aren't minding the rules. This blur is Carol, who dreams of being a police officer, and she'd move faster than any bullets she'd have to fire. Her father is an officer, her grandfather was in the army, and she wants to carry on this kind of life style. Ready to keep the streets clean and tackle vicious thugs like she does to those running in the school highways, Carol dresses the part. She's already begun studying how one goes about becoming an officer. The unbridled enthusiasm usually overwhelms people. Carol is never standing one place. She's walking, talking, bouncing on her feet, leaping in the air, pumping her fists, swinging her arms, or, most of the time, yelling. With a mighty shout, she's out and about! Loving music and boys, she tears up the dance floor at school dances. She really does love boys, and wants to have a boyfriend who can keep up with her. Carol loves most of the boys on Total Drama, but she'll deny liking Duncan. The criminal should not be desirable to a future officer, but he's dreamy! Most people think Carol drinks coffee or energy drinks to get that never-ending energy. Truth be told, she hates the taste of both. Though she does love eating candy, and sugar is something she loves to have. Her friends joke that since she loves donuts, she must be destined to be a cop (and boy, she's heard that one before many times). So how long will this hyperactive blur last in the competition? Will she be able to keep up with the challenges, and will the others be able to keep up with her? And if she and Izzy team up, would there be enough energy there to destroy a city? Just be patient, as future officer Carol is ready to show the world what an enthusiast can do when she sets her mind to it! Coverage ﻿Carol is a major enthusiast, surprising the TD contestants. She immediately gets in Duncan's face, since she's a cop in the making. She was a wild force and got along well with fellow wild contestants. She managed to best Harold in a cage match, and as the contest goes on, Carol begins to talk about her cat. However, because of events totally unpredictable, she never learned that calling your cat "pussy" might be interpreted about something else (a certain part of female anatomy which will NOT under any circumstances be clarified), which leads her to talk about her cat to the entertainment and/or embarrassment of the others. Carol developed a wild crush on the intern Billy, but when he found his old love, she went in an angst-filled funk. During the Giant Monster challenge, she regained her mojo and became a fighting force once again. Carol was doing alright until the Super VR, in which she started feuding with Mandy. The two girls were at odds until the end of the contest and Carol was voted off, due to being overwhelming. Despite Geoff trying to comfort her, Carol was in a state that made her howl in angst (which was heard from all sides of Canada, in Japan, alternate universes, and outer space). When the Bus of Losers arrived, Carol forcefully (with a kiss) pulled Duncan away and took over, but conceded the seat to Hannah when she realized she wasn't tall enough. Love Interests Carol has been romantically linked with Billy, Duncan, and Clive. Billy was love at first sight with Carol, causing her to get really into the challenge to win a cruise with him. Despite Chris's refusal to let her take Billy on the cruise, she would sneak him on and also dragged poor Clive on. Unfortunately, Billy was reunited with an old love of his, sending Carol into a terrible, sobbing funk over several challenges until she finally got over it. Her hints with Duncan and Clive are only fan-driven, as she has not shown any romantic interest in either of them nor back. Only time will tell if that will change anything. VR Challenges Carol has only survived the Giant Monster VR Challenge. In the Zombie challenge, Carol accidentally blew up a Molotov by holding it too long. In the Vampire challenge, she was one of the first killed by Count Dracula himself. In the Alien challenge, she and Sadie were killed by a swarm of aliens while talking over a communicator. In the Super challenge, she was on the villains team and was sacrificed (unwillingly) by Mandy. Trivia *Carol's full name is Carol Christmas, which is possibly a shout out/reference/pun to the popular story "A Christmas Carol". *She wears a fake badge on her chest, made by herself. *Carol is the shortest of the teenagers, a little less than half an inch under Beth. *There was a lady police named Officer Christmas during the second challenge. Looks like TKN forgot to mention that her father wasn't the only officer in the family. *According to her official profile: **Carol likes guns, cops, MP3 players, dance, boys and the army. **Carol dislikes coffee, and having to sit still. **Her reasons to be on TDB is because it will be fun and exciting. **Carol's favorite TDI originals are Izzy, Katie, Sadie, Harold, Tyler, Cody, Geoff, Owen, and (she will never admit it) Duncan. *It is heavily supported that Carol would be voiced by Ashley Tisdale. Quotes Carol to Clive in Day 6 Railway to Heaven: *''"Oh, I know how that is," Carol said, smiling and waving her hand. "The window is always the place for my pussy to come in."'' Gallery Bad Cop Carol.jpg|Carol's supervillian identity-Bad Cop Tomo.jpg|Tomo from Azumanga Daioh, inspiration for Carol. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Rookies Category:Freaks and Geeks Category:Semi-Truck Category:The Dawn Category:The Hunters Category:Females